


To Walk The Middle Path

by bookofblueroses



Category: SaGa Frontier (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Half-Mystic Path (Saga Frontier), Happily Ever After, Identity Issues, Light Angst, Love, Marriage, Press Start Gift Exchange 2019, Press Start Request Fill, Short One Shot, Soulmates, eternal love, nomads, resolved angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookofblueroses/pseuds/bookofblueroses
Summary: [Edited and reposted now that I am reposting my more recent fics] Asellus contemplates identity and the finality of choices as she stands at the altar with White Rose.
Relationships: Asellus/White Rose (Saga Frontier)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Press Start V: Giftrim





	To Walk The Middle Path

Sometimes, she wondered if having chosen the path of balance between her Mystic and human natures was truly worth it - had she gone with one, she could have been the ruler of her own world, with all of the power and privileges Orlouge once had. The other, and Facinaturu would have been just a mere dream, as she had the normal life that had been taken from her… Instead her decision had been neither, a careful walk between two natures that left Facinaturu without the Emperor who once ruled it, slowly becoming free, slowly changing, with Rootville itself being a place of hope rather than merely existing to serve Orlouge, yet that left her a nomad in the world, one with no place…

Except, she realized as their group traveled, her place, her home was right there beside her. The beautiful princess with a crown of white roses who had been assigned to protect her, but who she had ended up saving from Orlouge’s abuses... White Rose.

White Rose, who listened to her worries and did the best she could to help, who had sacrificed everything for her and now traveled by her side. The others, human or Mystic, did not inspire the level of love she felt every time White Rose even as much as looked at her… And that White Rose, despite her position, was a friend, an equal - that felt better than the admiration and looking up that Gina offered. Gina, and the Mystics other than White Rose, all looked up to her as a leader, a master to be served, now that Orlouge was gone, and she had been the one who had overcome his power. That felt uncomfortable, so much so - and White Rose herself had started out that way, but now… she looked at her as a friend, a confidant, to her side, not up from her feet.  
  
To be beside someone who loved her made this journey as a nomad with no home so much easier, and it felt almost selfish to admit that. Yet everything about White Rose just drew her from that dark pit of wondering if she had taken the right path after all, and reassured her she had, that this woman she loved had fought her way out of the Dark Labyrinth, just to be by her side. She knew she had taken the right path, even if it was one that felt far more difficult, to walk in the grays of identity rather than to make a choice either way, where a choice would have had the comfort of knowing her role, of having her path entirely defined with stark clarity. Because that path left her with White Rose, not as one of her princesses, not as a servant, but as the love of her life. That choice made everything else stand as the right decision. Even if the Mystics were now nomads in the world, even if their once eternal kingdom was now no more, that they were also free, no longer serfs to Orlouge, not bound to her in his place, as had been ordained.  
  
They stood there, and looked up into the repaired stained glass window of the cathedral where Emilia had once fought Diva to finally clear her name once and for all - of course they had chosen her as the officiant, as they stood there before her in white bridal gowns, ring boxes in hand. If they had to wander the galaxy forever, they would do so by each other’s side, as each other’s wives.  
  


* * *

  
White Rose awakened first in their room in Baccarat's honeymoon suite. This woman had become the love of her life, someone who was so used to giving love and never being loved - that she reciprocated her love had been shocking at first. Orlouge never reciprocated love - love was not a concept in Facinaturu, obedience and obligation, now those were. She had prepared herself, so long, for the day when Asellus would have simply absorbed Orlouge and taken his place - and yet, the exact opposite of that had happened. Asellus made the choice to abandon both human and Mystic origins, to walk this unknown middle road of the two, to have no allegiance to either "side" of the divide, but to be true to herself alone. To live a life as someone who lived her own truth and her own path, and had inspired her to do the same beside her. That decision had been why she, White Rose, had made the choice to enter the Dark Labyrinth even at the risk of her death, to fight her way out of it herself - because Asellus was that one person who was absolutely worth fighting for, that one rare person who chose freedom and their own path not only for herself but for others. Given the chance for absolute power, she had thrown it away, and that sole act had shown White Rose that she could do so as well.

In a way, she wondered if the Dark Labyrinth had been in her own mind, her own self - the requirement to obligation, to sacrificial love with nothing given in return, to be freed from that to make a choice.  
  
Asellus... The first person she had loved out of that choice. That their love may have started as a requirement, but that Asellus had so happily thrown that aside to love her in return, to not simply use her as another one of the harem of the Mystic King, but to share life and happiness with her, valuing her not as a possession, but as the love of her life. And as she looked out over the flashy, garish casino planet from their window, she realized that while some people pursued collecting things, from Orlouge to those people down gambling away their money while chasing more below them, that she didn't want to collect things - she wanted to collect experiences in this wide world beyond Facinaturu, with her beloved by her side, for as long as both of them could live.


End file.
